Hibiki Sentai Jafruenger Episodes
The episodes in this season are divided into periods each referring to a special topic developed in the episodes: * : From episodes 1 to 9 * : From episodes 10 to 20 * : From episodes 21 to 30 * : From episodes 31 to 47 * : From episodes 48 to 50 ---- #Ep. 1: The Jafru Ninjas, Fighting For Good (じゃふる忍者, こだわりファイティング, Jafuru Ninja, Kodawari Faitingu) #Ep. 2: Come Together! Shogun Transformation (一緒になる！将軍変換,'' Isshoninaru! Shōgun Henkan'') #Ep. 3: Wait For the Ninja Masters (ニンジャ修士を待つ, Ninja Shūshi o Matsu) #Ep. 4: Our Shadow, Hericu! (私たちの影,へりく, Watashitachi no kage, Eriku!) #Ep. 5: Search For The Lost Shogun (失われた将軍を検索, Ushinawareta Shōgun o Kensaku) #Ep. 6: The Truth of the Ninjitsu Separation (忍術分離の真実, Ninjutsu Bunri no Shinjitsu) #Ep. 7: The Forbidden Poison User (禁断の毒ユーザー, Kindan no Doku Yūzā) #Ep. 8: The Curse of the Poison Sting (どくばりの呪い, Do Kubari no Noroi) #Ep. 9: A Kuro-User in the Jafrudojo! (じゃふる どじょにおける黒·ユーザー！, Jafurudojo ni Okeru Kuro Yūzā!) #Ep. 10: Our Neighbor is the Enemy? (私たちの隣人は、敵ですか？, Watashitachi no Rinjin wa,Tekidesu ka?) #Ep. 11: Abandoning Evil (悪放棄, Aku Hōki) #Ep. 12: Scheme! The Mysterious Serpent Meeting (スキーム！謎のサーペント会議, Sukīmu! Nazo no Sāpento Kaigi) #Ep. 13: The Strange Ancient Code (奇妙な古代コード, Kimyōna Kodai Kōdo) #Ep. 14: Enter the Warrior's Tomb (戦士の墓を入力し, Senshi no Haka o Nyūryoku Shi) #Ep. 15: The Fight Between Jafrujitsu and Kurojitsu (じゃふる術とくろ術の戦い, Jafurujutsu to Kurojutsu no Tatakai) #Ep. 16: Union of Arts! (術の和集合！, Jutsu no wa Shūgō!) #Ep. 17: The Kuro-Shoguns Special Mecha! (黒 - 将軍特別めちゃ！, Kuro - Shōgun Tokubetsu Meca!) #Ep. 18: The Kurojitsu Traitors (黒術の裏切り, Kurojutsu no Uragiri) #Ep. 19: The Mysterious Woman, Good or Bad? (謎の女、良いか悪い, Nazo no On'na, Yoi ka Warui) #Ep. 20: The Code of the Ceremony (セレモニーのコード, Seremonī no Kōdo) #Ep. 21: The Sensei Dies! (先生は死ぬ！, Sensei wa Shinu!) #Ep. 22: Luna, the New Mentor! (ルナ、新メンター！, Runa, Shin Mentā!) #Ep. 23: The Fake Bracelet! Lodenmaa's Anger (フェイクバンド！ろでんまあの怒り, Feikubando! Rodenmā no Ikari) #Ep. 24: Penultimate Great-Shogun! Action Time (ペナルティメイトグレート·将軍！行動時, Penarutimeito Gurēto· Shōgun! Kōdō-Ji) #Ep. 25: Declaration of Love (愛の宣言, Ai no Sengen) #Ep. 26: Perform the Ceremony of Killing! (キリングのセレモニーを行う！, Kiringu no Seremonī o Okonau!) #Ep. 27: The Rescue of the Tank (タンクのレスキュー, Tanku no Resukyū) #Ep. 28: Arise! Fallen Serpent Warrior (アライズ！倒れたサーペントの戦士, Araizu! Taoreta Sāpento no Senshi) #Ep. 29: Localization of the Kurodojo (黒道場の局在,'' Kurodōjō no Kyokuzai'') #Ep. 30: The Eclipse That Sealed Destiny (エクリプスその密閉運命, Ekuripusu Sono Mippei Unmei) #Ep. 31: Awakening of the Tyrant Leader! (暴君リーダーの目覚め！, Bōkun Rīdā no Mezame!) #Ep. 32: The Search for the Sinners Begins! (罪人の検索が始まる！, Tsumibito no Kensaku ga Hajimaru!) #Ep. 33: The Type-B Lyujiins Attack! (タイプB 龍神アタック！, Taipu B Ryūjin Atakku!) #Ep. 34: Lodenmaa is Back! (ろでんまあが帰ってきた！, Rodenmā ga Kaettekita!) #Ep. 35: Birth of the First Sinner, Sin Lodenmaa! (第罪人の誕生、罪ろでんまあ, Dai Tsumibito no Tanjō, Tsumi Rodenmā) #Ep. 36: Impact! The Rise of Jafru-Great ShogunKing! (インパクト！じゃふる-グレート将軍キングの台頭！, Inpakuto! Jafuru-Gurēto ShōgunKingu no Taitō!) #Ep. 37: What? The New Sin Lyujiin (何が？新罪龍神, Nani Ga? Shin Tsumi Ryūjin) #Ep. 38: Midorikawa is Evil? (緑川は悪だ？, Midorikawa wa Akuda?) #Ep. 39: Sinning Competition (罪コンクール,'' Tsumi Konkūru'') #Ep. 40: Sinner Number Three: Hericu! (罪人ナンバースリー：へり！, Tsumibito nanbāsurī: Eriku!) #Ep. 41: The Forth Sinner is a Jafruenger!? (フォースの罪人じゃふれんじゃです！？, Fōsu no tsumibito ji Jafurenja desu!?) #Ep. 42: Mistrust (不信, Fushin) #Ep. 43: Satake, the Sinner of Hog (佐竹、足首の罪人, Satake, Ashikubi no Tsumibito) #Ep. 44: A Sinful Christmas (罪深いクリスマス, Tsumibukai Kurisumasu) #Ep. 45: The New-Year Military Coup (新しい年の軍事クーデター, Atarashī Toshi no Gunji Kūdetā) #Ep. 46: Betrayal! The Extreme Robbery (裏切り！エクストリーム強盗, Uragiri! Ekusutorīmu Gōtō) #Ep. 47: The Birth of the Final Sinner! (最終的な罪人の誕生！,'' Saishū-Tekina Tsumibito no Tanjō!) #Ep. 48: Summoning of the World Destructor (世界デストラクタの召喚, ''Sekai Desutorakuta no Shōkan) #Ep. 49: Attempt Toward the Destructor! (デストラクタに向け試みる！,'' Desutorakuta ni Muke Kokoromiru!)'' # Final Ep.: Forever Ninjas! (永遠に忍者！, Eien ni Ninja!) Movies #Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen D (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊 スーパーヒーロー大戦 D,'' Kamen Raidā × Supā Sentai Supā Hīrō Taisen D'') #Hibiki Sentai Jafruenger THE MOVIE: The Explojitsu Dojo (響戦隊じ ゃふれんじゃ ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ　失 えぅぷろじゅつの道場, '' Hibiki Sentai Jafurenja Za Mūbī Exupurojutsu no dōjō'') #Hibiki Sentai Jafruenger VS. Insectenger THE MOVIE (響戦隊じゃふれんじゃ ＶＳ いんぜくてんじゃ ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ, '' Tai Konchū Sentai Inzekutenja Za Mūbī'') Video Games #Hibiki sentai Jafruenger (Video Game) Special DVD #Hibiki Sentai Jafruenger: When a Deadly Wish Comes True! (響戦隊じゃふれんじゃ：致命的な願いが叶うとき, Hibiki Sentai Jafurenja： Chimei-Tekina Negai ga Kanau Toki)